


The One Where Dean (Finally) Comes Out.

by CastielLordOfTheBees



Series: Destiel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, M/M, Teenagers, bisexual!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielLordOfTheBees/pseuds/CastielLordOfTheBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes out to his parents and I try to make jokes that probably aren't all that funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dean (Finally) Comes Out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a continuation of the last one, but a stand alone piece. Also, if you would like to send me a prompt to write, please send them to my inbox on Tumblr.  
> My Tumblr: castiel-lord-of-the-bees.tumblr.com  
> Warning: I have a terribly corny sense of humor.

After three months of hiding from his parents, Dean finally sat his parents down for the big talk. Dean finally thought it might be time, really, he was just running with it and hoping for the best. One way, he would lose his family, and the other, he would finally be able to stop lying to them about why he and Cas were so close, and about why he never went on any dates anymore.

Lately, his mother seemed to be getting a bit suspicious, especially after he completely shot down the idea of going with Lisa Braeden, the head cheerleader and daughter of one of the nurses his mom was friendly with at the hospital. She and Dean had gone out for a while, before Cas came along and turned his world upside down. He never even stood a chance.

“Mom, Dad,” Dean stared down at his hands, which were clasped tightly in his lap. “I, um, I have to tell you something.”

His stomach was churning with the force of his nerves, but with a quick glance at the wonderful punk sitting next to him, staring at him with big blue eyes, accentuated by a line of black eyeliner, and a look of hesitant pride. He was doing this for Castiel, for himself, for _them,_ and that thought helped dissipate some of his nerves. Dean lifted his gaze from the floor and met his parents eyes uncertainly.

Mary reached her hand out, placing it on her son's arm. Her green eyes, so much like his own, were full of concern. It hurt to see it, especially knowing that there was the chance of that concern turning to disgust.

“Sweetheart,” she said, squeezing his arm in an attempt to be reassuring, but only making a bout of pain course through him, knowing that, if this went badly, he may not ever get to feel this comfort again. “You have to know that you can trust us.”

_Just get it over with. One way or another, at least it'll be over._ Dean sucked in a deep breath, but even he could hear the stutter in it. _Just do it._ “It's not you I'm worried about.” He mumbled.

Mary raised an eyebrow, but soon she seemed to have caught on, glancing sideways toward her husband, who hadn't spoken a word since they had sat down. John was watching Dean silently, his expression a mixture of confusion and curiosity. This only served to make Dean even more nervous, his gaze once again lowering.

A few silent moments passed, but Dean was snapped out of it by a hand wrapping around his own. Castiel. The boy who had come out to his traditional Catholic family for him, the very family he'd already been on very thin ice with, for his tattoos and piercings, of which they didn't approve at all. The boy who had packed up his clothes and moved in with his brother Gabriel when said family had given him an ultimatum, Dean or them. Castiel had given up everything for him, and he couldn't let him down.

He tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand before glancing up and meeting his father's eyes steadily, trying to hold on to that sudden burst of nerve, “Mom, dad- I'm bisexual.”

Everyone was silent for a moment, and Dean slowly felt all his fears returning to him. What if they threw him out? Would even Bobby take him if he knew? Would he be allowed to see Sam? The anxiety-inducing thoughts just kept coming, making him more and more concerned as the seconds ticked by in silence. Finally, after a good minute of silence, his mother spoke.

“Sweetie, I love you,” she began, and Dean waited for the 'but', “and nothing- especially not something as trivial as this- will ever change that.”

Dean paused, shock overloading his brain for a moment. His mother accepted him. She loved him still. He wasn't going to lose her.

“In fact,” Mary continued with a small smile, “I think I always kind of knew. Remember that boy Aaron that used to live down the street? He kissed you on the cheek and you smiled for hours afterward.”

“Aw, Dean,” Castiel coed mockingly, a small smirk on his lips. “How cute.”

“It was. I think I may have some pictures. Not of the kiss of course, but of them together,” his mother said, getting up to go to the living room closet, where all of their photo albums were stored.

“ _Mom_ ,” Dean whined. “No, please don't.”

“Oh, please do, Mrs. Winchester.” Castiel said, giving him a full-on shit-eating grin.

“Oh, fine. You big baby.” Mary huffed as she sat back down, seeming disappointed that she couldn't embarrass her oldest son.

In that moment, while laughing at Cas, who sat right next to him, pouting, it occurred to him that John had yet to say anything. He slowly turned, meeting his father's eyes hesitantly, only to find not anger, not disappointment, but a big load of nothing. He had absolutely no expression on his face, and Dean didn't really know if this was better or worse.

“Um, Dad?” Dean asked, his voice showing his concern. “Are you okay?”

John nodded, studying his son, who continued to fidget in his seat, gripping his boyfriend's hand even tighter. He leaned forward, suddenly grasping his son's other hand, and, oddly enough, shook it. Dean just stared at him, surprise evident on his face.

“Dad?” Dean asked worriedly, feeling sweat begin to form on the back of his neck.

A moment or two passed, the suspense nearly killing Dean, but finally John responded.

“Hi, bisexual,” John said, completely straight-faced. “I'm Dad.”

They all stared at him for a moment, all of them shocked, before bursting out laughing. Dean nearly doubled over from laughter, and Cas leaned his head on Dean's shoulder to find balance as he himself laughed. John wasn't mad or ashamed, in fact, he'd made a joke. Dean wasn't losing his family. And, for the first time in a while, Dean felt okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably pretty lame but I have like, 10 unfinished drabbles that I'm probably going to end up finishing and then posting, so expect a few more over the next week or so. Really it depends on what I have time for and my inspiration and all that crap. I'm actually going to be doing stage crew at play practice all this week, then 2 shows on Friday and Saturday night, so the second chapter of Heaven Knows may have to wait until either Saturday (probably not, but I'll definitely work on it then) or Sunday.


End file.
